Writing Meme
by Red Okami writer -Jiseru
Summary: Yes, I did the meme. I guess that's what I get for having Writer's Block. Friendships, Romance, and Angst. I had do to it with more than one character/relationship.


Yay!! I'm not dead yet -_-; Alright. There are three. Relax; I'll finish it. I WAS done, but my sister "accidentally" deleted it, and I'm too frustrated to rewrite the whole stupid thing. I PROMISE I'll finish it in due time.

**The Rules "were":**

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
(I did more than one)**

**2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.**

**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
(Blah, blah, blah… And I did seven. You can clearly tell I didn't do song length. I completely cheated on this… ah, well. I was brain dead and, um… had Writer's Block ^^;)  
**

* * *

**My Wish** (By the extremely talented Rascal Flatts)

War and blood savaged violently among the once peaceful planet; Antauri stood, watching through the large glass window, seeing what was left of his companions fighting. The young wounded leader rested beside the silver monkey, caressing his broken and gory arm.

Antauri had seen the boy's fight and intruded in the middle, protecting him from further damage. It was too vicious and disgusting to describe the messy, gruesome battle.

A small, anxious thought entered the sterling simian's mind. "Chiro. How old are you?"

Chiro jumped, staggered by such an unusual, random question. With his fine arm, he lifted it and scratched his raven black hair. "What, it's been a… a year, right? I… I guess I'm fourteen now."

Something caught in the second-in-command's throat; worry, regret, sadness. He sighed a bit softly, realizing a young boy such as Chiro shouldn't be involved in this; Power Primate or none, Chosen One or not.

He closed his eyes, doing something he hadn't done in a long time. His mind cleared and prepared for a short, sincere, and full of hope prayer.

_Please, let this war end quickly._

_Please, let Chiro be able to live his life to the fullest._

_Please… let no bad happen._

* * *

Only Fooling Myself (Kate Voegele)

Mandarin was affectionate, stable. Sprx was happy-go-lucky, carefree.

Mandarin sometimes smiled, Sprx _always_ smiled.

Mandarin could tell you if there was something wrong just by looking into his eyes.

Sprx talked, illustrating his emotions through his hands and fingers.

Mandarin did procedures; he always had a plan.

Sprx walked the walk; he _never_ had a plan.

Mandarin could really listen; Sprx's speech could make the world disappear.

One was the leader; our glue that stuck the team together, the one who always made a mess of spaghetti.

The other was our pilot; our bright comedian that could make the sun shine through clouds, the one who couldn't _pronounce_ the word "spaghetti".

As different as they are, it's impossible for me to choose just one or the other.

* * *

These Days (Rascal Flatts)

Mandarin lay on the cold, hard floor of the cell, staring at the ceiling, his head resting on his bandaged arms. Deeply-actually, very, very- deeply hidden in his mind he knew he made the stupidest mistake of his life. He closed his eyes, shuddered a very thin sigh, and shrugged his shoulders, stretching the small muscles that have been still for hours now.

Same procedures everyday. Go to sleep. Wake up. Watch the motionless walls. Remember good times. Go to sleep. Wake up…

Of course, before his betrayal he never had a schedule; the monkeys always made it unpredictable and interesting. Once, he remembered, to his surprise and fury, Nova threw him an orange for lunch, grinning and mentioning the colors of the fruit and leader. He, of course, threw it at her, who caught it, and threw it back. It was such an irritating circle he finally ended up having to put up with it and eat it.

A large echo of a door screeching open erupted through the room.

Wait… door?

Mandarin sat up, glancing past the bars that surrounded his prison. His black eyes widened, remembering the dim, golden frame hidden under a light brown cloak in the dark.

"Ah, Nova," He leaned against the wall, smiling smugly. "I was just thinking about you."

Nova paused in front of him and fell slowly to her knees, clutching the small brown cape into a little bundle. "I… Brought you food."

Mandarin cocked his brows, blinking at a small, straw-crafted basket he eventually noticed. "Food?"

Nova nodded, pushing the basket through the bars. Mandarin crawled over to it and put his hand on the handle, accidentally touching Nova's. He stared at it, and then slowly looked at her. The hood of her robe had fallen, and for the first time he realized the sadness in those startling pink eyes that glanced back at him. She pulled her hand back, hiding it in her mantle. The loss of emotion in her face and the diminutive movements killed Mandarin.

"Eat." Nova whispered. "I need to return the basket."

"..Right." Mandarin lifted the lid, glanced in, and…. pulled out a small orange. He raised it to his mouth, concealing the smile in his face.

* * *

So Sick (Beyonce {I… think})

_Dear Sprx,_

_I… am completely tired of this. I can't believe I almost cried over what you did, feeling GUILTY in my room. When you said you loved me, it made me wonder… You must've told that to other girls, huh? Hahaha! …What a sick joke._

_Well, guess what, Sparky? I'm not like other girls._

_I'm not someone you could step all over and expect to forgive and forget._

_I'm different._

_To be honest with you, I'd rather be dumped than cheated on._

_It's over._

_-Nova._

Nova stared dully at the sheet of paper that curled carefully in her hand. She took a deep breath and crumpled it in her hand, flinging it in a nearby trash can.

"Novs. Hey, Novs, where are you?"

"I'm here, Sprx. In… in your room. Listen… I need to talk to you."

* * *

Alright (Darias Rucker)

I don't know what those kids see as "fame" or "fortune". What do they expect? The fancy life? With five star restaurants or something like that? That's funny.

I got good friends, an awesome girl, a warm home.

You know, I think that's better than all the money in the world.

* * *

How To Save A Life (The Fray)

He was gone. We all knew it was a possibility, but I never imagined that it would actually happen.

He was gone.

If only I… If only had been there for him more. He would never have betrayed us. I would've known. I would've been able to stop him.

Each time I cry, I feel like he died. He's still alive, but it hurts more that way. He had his choices and he made his decision.

Every thought I had came back in a wounding explosion. The last one made me cry so hard I found myself waking up the next morning…

He's gone.

And he could never come back…

* * *

Nobody's Home (Avril Levigne)

Jinmay dashed to the nearby trees, evading the rocks being thrown, the shrill shrieks pointed at her; "Monster!" "Get out of here!" "You don't belong!"

Tears made it hard to see where she was going. The faint panting of her artificial breath scared her. Soon, she'd be low on energy, and then the mob…

No.

She had to keep running. She fastened her pace and ignored the sudden beeping of her monitor, warning her that her energy would run out soon. Piercing signs of relief showed on her face as she heard the screams slowly disappear.

She skidded to a stop, pausing at the small cottage.

"Mom! Dad!" She cried, sobbing. Her fist pounding on the door. "Please! Open the door!"

"Stay out!"

"Monster! Get away from here!"

Jinmay wept louder, shaking, placing her cheek on the wooden frame. "Please! Open the door! Mom, dad!"

"GET AWAY FROM HERE!!"

Jinmay sobbed harder as she darted from the place she once called her home. Her energy wasted just half a mile away from the cottage.

She fell, crying uncontrollably, striking the ground with the feelings of frustration and reject. She couldn't take it anymore. She was a monster. A metallic being not meant to live with humans. A gun slowly formed on her hand.

_I guess this is the way it just has to be._


End file.
